Diplomatic relationships
Relationships between races War Humans and Strix Humans for generations have destroyed the strix and thus have forged a hatred for humans in the strix and they are at constant war. If a human sees a strix they will attack on sight and vice versa, their hatred burns through the ages Dwarfs and Duergars once the dwarfs were born unto the world they decided to live on the land. Some wanted to live in peace while others wanted to overthrow the other races and have complete control, thus a war was waged and those that wanted power were cast underground,forced to live without sunlight. This created a hatred for everything that had the luxury of living under the sun. Elves and Drow directly after being born into the world elves and drow had immediate racism among their ranks. The elves thought of the drow as lesser beings with no grace and the drow thought of the elves as pompous fools whoo needed to be taken down. This led the elves to drive the drow out of the forest and into the rain forest where they had to survive terrible conditions creating a hatred for the elves and any that share their bloodline. Nagaji and Vishkanya Both the nagaji and the vishkanya live in the desert and neither think that there is enough room for the other. Territory disputes happen often which attracts the attention of the shrahn who interfere and steal away the combatants. This has generated hatred between the races and the shrahn. Skave and the world The skave simply destroy and are thus a threat to all that wish to live. All races are in a constant struggle for life against these monsters, even the normal monsters aren't safe against these blood thirsty beasts. The half humans all of the races of humans that have an ancestral bloodline no matter where they are traced back to do not like the company of one another, having another element that close to you isn't a great feeling. While not at war they simply do not care for each others presence and will avoid each other at all costs. The Cargorns and Duergars The cargorns are a race that lived in the earth before the duergars came to the underground and were not very happy about the new inhabitants trying to control them, fighting soon broke out between the two over the territory creating hate between the two. Allies Human allies All core races have a peace treaty between them, more like they decide not to attack each other due to their own problems, but they won't come to each others aid. The gnomes have a special pact with the dwarfs, they trade materials and will come to eachothers aid when necessary. The halflings will come to the aid of humans and elves, prefering the elves due to their superior intellect. The aasimar are welcome anywhere they go, monster or human, everyone wants to be around such heavenly glow. The vanara are seen as a good omen and are welcome in all areas. Monster allies Goblins, Hobgoblins and orcs will work together with orcs as the lead. as the weaker of the races the ratfolk and the kobolds will sometimes work together in order to take down stronger foes. Changelings are sometimes seen leading groups of monsters for they see themselves as a monster as well. outcasts Catfolk are hunted by most races. Dhampir have been rejected by the core races, thought to be a monster but they are accepted among other monsters. Ifrits being descendants of fire would occasionally burn things down so they had to go and were thus rejected by the core races. oreads being of an earth bloodline are to heavy handed and were thus thrown out Tieflings being descended from demons are untrusted and are seen as monsters but are welcome among monsters people of this world know the horrors of the water and thus do not trust the undine changelings are seen only as monsters and are not allowed amongst the core races Kitsune are hunted for food Wayangs are simply creepy as hell and no one wants to be around them